The New Girl
by foreverlonely67
Summary: A girl that has lived in the forest all of her meets Team Stax and starts a new life filled with adventure, love, and a few laughs along the way.
1. Alisha

**?'s POV**

"Today is such a beautiful day. I wonder what will happen today."

I climbed higher up the tree that I was sitting in. as my head popped through the thick brush I could see most of the forest. The wind gently blew the loose strands of my orange hair around my face. I lifted a hand and tucked them behind my ear. A little to my right I could see a blue light shining off something that looked like junk. Curious to know what it is I climbed down the tree once more and made toward the glowing item.

* * *

**Ky's POV**

"Come on guys we have a new kairu deposit in Panama."

"Alright let's go then" said Boomer.

We ran into the X-Caper (**not sure if this is how you spell it**) and started on our journey to Panama.

**Meanwhile in Locar's Lair**

"Team Imperiez there is a new kairu deposit. I want you to go to Panama and retrieve it for me."

"Yes master."

"Good now go."

* * *

**Back to ?**

As I got closer to the glowing item I noticed that it was some type of old artifact with a glowing blue energy around it. Getting closer to it I could feel that it was kairu energy. I have only been around kairu once and this definitely feels like it. I remember that my mom use to tell me about her adventures on kairu quests. I loved listening to her stories until she went missing. It was a simple quest in Panama and she took me with her and during the hunt we were separated and I haven't seen her since. I took out her X-Reader and pointed it towards the artifact ready to drain the kairu from it just like my mom showed me. As I was about to drain it three teens in matching blue and white walked through the thick part of the forest.

"Ugh is that mud? Someone do something. These are my new boots!"

The other two that were with her ignored and turned to me,

"Hey you that kairu is ours."

"Well if I remember correctly kairu belongs to whoever finds it first."

The girl that was complaining about her boots looked at me with a scowl on her face.

"Look here little girl do you know who you are talking to? I am princess Diara the leader of team Imperiez and I command you to give us that kairu."

"I really don't care who you are but I am not going to give you three the kairu that I found."

The three of them bowed while the boy with blue hair and said,

"Kairu challenge."

"Challenge accepted." I bowed to officially accept the challenge.

Clouds rose above us and lightning flashed as the thunder roared.

"Knight Asp!"

"Beedrill!"

"Ocelot!"

I watched as they fell back to the ground before I activated my mom's X-Redear.

"Lightwave!"

The image of a blue tiger with white stripes swiping at someone appeared behind me.

(time skip to the end of the battle)

"Ugh! Ow!"

I looked at the three teens in front of me.

"Now then is it alright if I keep the kairu?"

The girl with white hair scowled at me then all three of them got up and walked off. I pointed my mom's X-Reader towards the kairu again and drained the energy. After I finished a new X-Drive appeared on the screen. It was a monster, Needleclaw.

"Maybe I can do some damage with this X-Drive."

I was walking back to my hut when I heard the bush rustling behind me. I turned around ready to fight when I saw three more teens appear from the bush. There was a blonde, with a red bandana on his head, wearing a brown outfit and a white belt with a weird buckle in the front. A bluenette, with blue markings on her face, wearing a green outfit, brown earth boots and a belt similar to the one that the blonde was wearing. And lastly a raven hair boy wearing a long sleeved red shirt under a blue vest, black pants and red and white shoes. **(why** **must Ky have so much to describe) **He was also wearing a belt just like the other two. When he saw me he told the others to stay back and he slowly approached me,

"Who are you? Do you work for Lokar?"

I blinked at him,

"No I don't know who Lokar is, and my name is Alisha."


	2. Strong For How Long?

**Ky's POV (Recap)**

We were walking through the forest looking for the kairu. I was following my X-Reader's coordinates when it looked like a kairu challenge was going on.

"Come on guys we have to hurry before something else happens."

We started running towards the kairu hoping that we weren't too late. As we got there the battle ended and it turns out that the Imperiez lost to a girl. How? I signaled to tell the rest of the team that we should go but when we moved the bush we were behind moved with us. Great...notice the sarcasm. The girl turned around ready to fight us until we walked out. It was then that I noticed she has orange hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. I was staring at her until someone behind me cleared their throat.

"Who are you? Do you work for Lokar."

Her face softened a bit and she opened her mouth to speak,

"I don't know who Lokar is and my name is Alisha."

**Present Time still Ky's POV**

"What are you doing here collecting kairu?"

"Well my mom was a kairu warrior until she went missing so I just continued doing what she did."

When she said her mom went missing I felt bad. My dad is still missing so I know how she feels.

"Well Alisha my name is Ky and this is Maya and Boomer."

She smiled at them and waved,

"It's nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all ours Alisha." Boomer flashed her a toothy smile.

"So Alisha why are you out here in the forest?"

"Well I live here really."

"Who do you live with?" asked Maya.

"Actually I live alone. I felt like getting out and exploring the world but I ended up here in Panama."

"That sounds like something Ky would do." Maya and Boomer laughed out together.

I could feel my cheeks burning a bit.

"Funny guys but we all have our faults. Some are just more fun than others." I turned my attention back to Alisha, "So Alisha since you live here mind showing us where you live? It's about dinner time and I'm scared to find out what our 'cook' has prepared."

She laughed a bit then gestured for us to follow behind her.

**Boomer's POV**

Oh man this girl is a female Ky. Perfect for him. Since he can only see Maya as a friend then maybe Alisha can get through that thick skull of his. Ok I know that you're thinking that they just met but if you can see them like i can then you'll see that it looks like they've been friends for years. I stole a glance at Maya and she was glaring daggers at the back of Alisha's head. I really hope that we reach her home soon. A few meters later we stopped in front of a really tall tree. I looked around and saw nothing but other trees.

"Um where are we Alisha?"

She turned towards me and smiled,

"It's up there."

She pointed above the tree that we were standing under.

"So we have to climb to get to the top?"

She nodded.

"Follow me. I'll show you which branches to use."

She started to climb up the tree with the three of us following behind her. Before long we reached a little hut. It looked rather nice. We entered the hut and it was really nice. In the middle of the room that we were standing in was a dining table with four chairs around it. A little off to the side you could see a door which i guess leads to where she sleeps.

"Nice place Alisha."

I passed a picture on a small bookshelf and picked it up. The person in the picture looked like Alisha only older.

"Hey Alisha is this your mom?"

Ky and Maya walked beside me.

"Yeah that's her."

"You guys look like twins."

"We got that a lot."

**Alisha's POV**

I don't really like talking about my mom much. When she went missing i only cried once and locked myself in the hut. I shut myself away from the world and stayed in one spot everyday. I refused to cry. To me that was a sign of weakness and I didn't want to seem weak. Up until I was thirteen I would hold in the tears that tried to escape. When i turned thirteen i couldn't feel them anymore. But right now in this moment i can feel my eyes sting and water. I tried to hold it in but i couldn't anymore. I broke down the spot crying tears i didn't know that i had anymore. I felt two arms wrap around rubbing small soothing circles on my back. Then i felt four more arms wrap around me while i sobbed and we sank to the floor.

* * *

Well here is chapter 2. I'm not going to say much right now since I've been listening to a lot of depressing song to help me write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Redakai and it's characters.


	3. Apology

Sorry that I have not updated in a very very very very long time but I got really lazy and exams are literally right around the corner and I'm graduating this year so please bare with me and again I'm sorry. I'll try to update June 4th.


	4. AN

Yeah sorry again for disappearing again everybody but sad to say I will not be using this account anymore. Yeah you guys probably hate me now and I don't blame you guys. But if you want to keep reading them I will be posting them on Wattpad under the name bellalidashi11. They won't be up right now as I will have to edit and change them from Jr. High to High School level. But thank you to all of my followers and I will not be upset if you unfollow me in fact I don't blame you. But thank you for your support so far and I will never forget the wonderful friends that I have made right now. Love you guys.


End file.
